shaktimaanfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 214
'Episode 214 '''is the 214th episode in the series. Plot synopsis Kilvish instructs Kapala to create an animal using 21 special children. Since the animal is made out of children, Shaktimaan won't be able to attack it. When Kapala asks how to find those children, Kilvish gives him a stone and tells him that whenever a kid with the special abilities he seeks comes in front of it, the stone will light up. The Patel family continues to mistreat their niece and two nephews by making them do all their household chores. They punish them regularly and threaten to cut off their food if they didn't do the house work properly. Pankaj tells the he will write a letter to Geeta so that she can forward their grievances to Shaktimaan. Gangadhar asks Geeta what she thinks about dreams. When Geeta tells him her views on dreams he gives the bad news that Kapala has come back to life again as per his dream. Kapala reaches the theater where magician Trikaal is going to perform a show. The theater people are happy to see that the gorilla has come back. Kapala hypnotizes all of Trikaal's assistants and makes them his slaves. However, when Kapala tries to hypnotize Trikaal, he fails to do so. His assistants therefore tie up Trikaal. At the office, Geeta receives the letter from Pankaj where he narrated the mistreatment he, his sister Pinki and brother Anu received from their uncle and aunt. Geeta urges Gangadhar to do something about it. They reach the address shown in the letter and meet the uncle and aunt of the three kids. They tell them that they are from the press and that they are conducting a survey on kids. But the uncle and aunt refuse to let them meet the kids by saying that there aren't anyone living in the house except them. Gangadhar and Geeta leave but stop midway and turn. Gangadhar uses his mystic vision to see what's going on inside the house and sees the dire situation of the kids in their own house. He hears Pankaj desiring to become Shaktimaan. Gangadhar sends his Shakti Kiran to Pankaj and makes him Shaktimaan. Once becoming Shaktimaan Pankaj goes to the dining hall and takes the food back to the room from the uncle and aunt. Using his powers Pankaj teaches the uncle and aunt and their son Monty a lesson. The uncle and aunt agree not to mistreat them ever again. They started to do all the housework then on. However, Gangadhar tells Geeta that those powers of Pankaj are temporary. Soon the powers are gone and Pankaj becomes a normal kid. And as expected the uncle and aunt are back to their original selves and lock the children in the store room. They then leave for Trikaal's magic show. The anchor announces that since Trikaal is not well, Jaadugar Ambala (who is Kapala) will take over the stage. Kapala then performs a few magic tricks and the audience cheer. Then he announces that he is going to perform a trick that would blow the minds of the audience. Appearances ''This section allows you to link to character pages. Oh, and remember to remove this text. ;) * Kilvish * Kapala * Mr. Patel * Mrs. Patel * Gorilla * Trikaal * Gangadhar * Geeta * Monty * Pankaj * Pinky * Anu Notes & trivia * Source: https://youtu.be/RWVZ8iJMAWA | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}